Bowling alley score projectors commonly have double terminal quartz-halogen lamps as a light source. The quartz-halogen lamp fits in a light fixture that is bolted onto an interior frame within a score projector housing. The light fixture sockets include metal leaf springs that are biased against the terminal ends of the lamp. The leaf spring has a nodule to assure contact with an electrical contact recessed in a porcelain terminal end of the quartz-halogen lamp. A cooling fan within the housing blows air through the bracket assembly which has cooling fins to cool the lamp.
If the leaf spring does not securely contact the terminal ends of the lamp, electrical sparking may deteriorate the terminal ends of both the leaf spring and the terminal ends of the lamp. If deterioration occurs, the electrical circuit may be broken and the light bulb and the light fixture may have to be replaced. Besides the expense of the replacement parts, there is added expense for labor in replacing the parts. Furthermore, the score projector is inoperable until the parts are replaced.
A reliable and durable lamp fixture is needed for a bowling alley score projector that minimizes the necessity of replacing the lamp and the lamp fixture.